Vows Never Keep
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Songfic to I Swear....yes, it's about McGonagall again. A bit depressing....PG because I felt like it. Please, R/R! I think this one is kind of good, actually...


A/N: Okay....this might not seem to fit with the song very much at first, but this is what came to mind when I heard it. Just...erm....well, just read it. The lyrics are basically what someone has told her, and she's angry because the vows were broken. This takes place...erm....well, sometime during Voldemort's early rise to power....and as for who the man in the story is....I don't know, really. I just made him up. :)_  
  
  
I see the questions in your eyes   
I know what's weighing on your mind   
But you can be sure I know my part   
I'll stand beside you through the years   
You'll only cry those happy tears   
And though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart   
  
  
_Minerva made no effort to stop the steady stream of tears cascading down her cheeks as she roughly began shoving her belongings into cardboard packing boxes. Her hand stopped midway to a picture on the dresser. "You lied to me..." she whispered to the man in the photograph. He continued to wave and smile cheerfully at her, mocking her tears. "Liar!" she hissed loudly, then slammed the picture face down on the wood, causing the glass to shatter.   
_  
  
I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
For better or worse, 'til death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
I swear   
  
_  
He had PROMISED her....and she had believed every word of it. Nothing could spoil their happiness....he was a kind man, an honest man. She was so sure he wouldn't lie to her. He had never done anything but love her. But he had lied, after all, making her doubt whether he ever really cared....and enforcing her old belief that promises were only made to be broken.  
  
_  
I'll give you everything I can   
I'll build your dreams with these two hands   
And I'll hang some memories on the wall   
And when there's silver in your hair   
You won't have to ask if I still care   
Cause as time turns the page, my love won't age at all   
  
  
_She continued packing, treating each picture she found of him in the same manner as the first. The apartment was littered with shattered glass. _"It doesn't matter."_ she thought, angrily wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. _"Minerva McGonagall doesn't need anyone to take care of her." _  
_  
_She would get by on her own. Albus Dumbledore had offered her a job as Transfiguration's teacher at Hogwarts not long ago, which she had declined....she had turned down the job she had always wanted so she could be with _him. _But that was all in the past, now. She knew that a Professor had not yet been found to fill the position, and she had already contacted Dumbledore about the situation. He would gladly take her on. Yes, she would be happy at Hogwarts. Happy alone. She didn't need the company of liars.  
  
_  
I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky   
I'll be there   
I swear, like a shadow that's by your side   
I'll be there   
For better or worse, 'til death do us part   
I'll love you with every beat of my heart   
I swear   
  
  
_Taking one last look around the apartment, Minerva's eyes came to rest on one picture of him remaining intact. It was of both of them, actually....they stood in front of the little white church on their wedding day, laughing happily. For a few sweet weeks, she had been Minerva McGonagall O'Riley. She stared at the picture for several moments, fresh tears brimming in her eyes and causing her vision to blur.  
  
"Liar." she choked out. Taking off her wedding band, she hurled it across the room at the picture. Her aim was true; the ring hit the picture, cracking the glass. Using a spell to lift her luggage off the ground, she opened the door and stepped outside.   
  
The black funeral wreath still hung on the door. Angrily, she ripped it down with one hand, then apparated away to King's Crossing.  
  
A card fluttered from the tore wreath, inscribed with the words, "In memory of Patrick O'Riley. Murdered by Death Eaters September 7th, 1978."  
  
_  
I swear  
  
  
_  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Oh, and I PROMISE I am working on a happy fic. I think. It's still processing in my mind.


End file.
